New Conditions (Rewrite)
by Roxie's life
Summary: Seth and Roman have been together for 5 years. It true love right? Well that's what Roman is trying to figure as he see the changes in Seth. To make the problem worse, Dean is always around. Will he run to Dean to make a better life or will his life only contain Seth? Mpreg! Don't like Don't read! *Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Romance*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is a rewrite of the original 'New Conditions' and the reason why I rewrote it is because I was rushing into the pairing way too fast, and I wanted y'all to have a nice story, Something to look forward to in each chapter, So anyway, a lot of it is the same, just read through all of it please, I promise there is really a difference, Hope y'all enjoy the new version**

* * *

"Babe you ready?"

"Just a minute" Seth yelled from the bathroom. Today was a special day for Roman and Seth, they were going to their Dinner Rehearsal for their wedding. Roman and Seth have been together for 5 years and felt like their love would never end.

Seth came down the stairs with a black button shirt, black pants and black shoes. "Wow, babe you look amazing" Roman said. He kissed Seth, enjoying the mint that was in his mouth. He deepen the kiss as he Seth kiss him back.

"Baby, we have to stop before we're late." Seth said in between kisses. Roman sighed, Seth was right but if it was his choice, he would have Seth screaming his name right now.

Roman grabbed his keys and Seth hand, walking him toward the door. He locked the door and walked Seth to the car.

"Congratulations you guys" Roman and Seth turned their heads to see their neighbor, Zack, watering his lawn. Roman smiled, "Thanks man, we really appreciate it". They got in the car, Roman sat back in his seat and turned his head to look at his soon to be husband.

"Are you gonna start the car?" Seth asked as he grabbed Roman's hand, lacing their hands together.

"Yeah but there is something I have to tell you" he said, looking into Seth's eyes. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I have invited Dean to the restaurant." Seth's eye twitched, he never liked Dean. He saw the way Dean would look at Roman, how he would always try to find a way to touch him, and the worst part is that Roman is always defending Dean whenever Seth talks shit about him.

"Why?" he growled. Roman sighed, he saw that Seth eyes changed from a sweet chocolate brown to a dull dark brown. "Because he is my best friend and he really wanted to come, I think he is over me."

"HE'S NOT!, each time he see you he gets all happy and childish around you, and your always defending him, he is stealing you away from me and I don't like it"

"But Seth, no matter how much he touches me, looks at me or even think of me, I'm with you and not him and I have no plans on leaving you." Roman said as he started the car. Seth thought about it, he did have a point. If he really liked Dean then he would have left him, but didn't. Seth smiled to himself as he buckled his seat belt.

* * *

Half and hour later they arrive at the restaurant. Roman ran over to Seth's side and opened the door for him. "Lets just get though this is I can have you all to myself" Roman said as he pulled Seth out of the car. They walked to the front door and waited for the assistant to sign them in.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"We have a dinner rehearsal today"

"Names?"

"Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins"

" Ah yes, follow me"

As they walked into the building, Seth gasped, it was the most beautiful setting Seth ever seen, there was a stage, beautiful chandeliers hanging over the table. They also setup a nice lacy white sheet on the table, the food looked expensive, with well organized wine cups, plate, and utensils.

"Wow this place is amazing Ro" Seth giggled as they found the table with Roman's cousins, family and friends. Roman pulled out Seth's chair and told Seth to sit down as he sat right next to him and counted everyone off. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Whats wrong?" Seth asked.

"Well I counted 56 people when there are suppose to be 57."

"Well who is missing?" Before Roman could, they all hear a gravel voice coming from the front of the restaurant. Seth's heart started pounding as he saw Dean turn the corner. Dean was wearing a black suit with black shoes and his hair was messy, but in a good way. Seth felt his angry build up as Dean walked closer to the table.

Roman got up, taking Seth out of his thoughts.

"Dean you made it, and wow you look amazing" Roman said with a smile.

"Thank you and sorry for running late, their was a lot of traffic." Dean said as he pulled Roman into a hug. They hugged before both men sat down.

"Thank you all for being here and supporting our engagement" Roman said. "Dean, do you want to practice your speech?"

Seth head whipped towards Roman. He never told him that Dean was going to be the best man, he huffed as he sat back into his chair.

"Okay" Dean said standing up. "Today is a special for everyone here, we get to witness two people coming together and expressing their love, and I would like to make a toast for the new couple that has found love for each other." Dean said as he held up his glass of wine, he hurt him seeing the love his life getting married to someone other then him, but he had to try to let it go.

" Seth, you have found yourself a wonderful man who treats you with respect, honesty, and loyalty. I hope you guys stay strong together and start a family of your own," a tear fell from Dean's eyes. " To Mr. and Mr. Reigns" Dean said.

"To Mr. and Mr. Reigns" everyone else said in a union. After Dean sat down, Seth sat there shaking in anger, how dare he try to sound innocent, making everyone believe his innocent.

He stood up and tapped his glass with fork.

"Can I have everyone's attention" Seth said.

"What are you doing" Roman asked. Seth ignored him.

" I have an confession to make." Everyone gasped.

"Dean, I have always hated you, from the day I have meet you to now, you were always a bitch. I would always see you hug Roman, touch him and even kissing his cheek. Well I have news for you buddy. I hope you never have what I have cause you never deserved it. I fought for this, I have earned this, but you, no you, you shouldn't be here. I never liked you and the fact that I'm forced to hear your speech tomorrow is like going through hell. I hope to see you dead one day, knowing that Roman wont leave me for the piece of trash that you are. That's all." Seth said as he sat back down, he reached for Roman's hand but was shock to see him yank it away.

"I see, if I bother you so much then I guess I should go."

" Dean wait-" Roman yelled.

Dean shook his head, got up and ran to the front door with tears falling from his eyes. He pushed the door open and ran out, with Roman chasing after him.

" Ro wait-" Seth yelled, running to Roman.

Roman stopped but didn't turn around, "Why Seth?" He growled lowly.

Seth was startled for a bit, but crossed his arms. "I just wanted to be honest, since he was 'honest' with us"

Roman growled a bit louder, "You didn't have to be a bitch"

Seth uncrossed his arms with a hurt look on his face. Roman turned around, "Seth, I think its best you call a cab to take you home"

Roman started to walk out the door, but Seth grabbed his arm before he could make it possible, "And why can't I go home with you"

Roman looked at Seth darkly, before yanking his arm back so roughly, "If we ride together..."

He paused.

Seth heart started to pound again.

"I will hurt you"

Seth jaw dropped, he felt so hurt. "Why?"

"HOW COULD YOU SAY A THING LIKE THAT?" He shouted. Roman was now pissed.

"Are you really that close minded Seth, do dare you think you can talk shit about my friend, then think everything was going to be all happy and cheerful."

Seth clenched his fist.

"I need time to myself Seth" He spoke quietly, before walking away, slamming the door behind them.

Seth stood there with tears stinging his eyes, he turned around before walking back to his seat, ignoring everyone else.

As Seth was in deep thought, Roman was in deep trouble.

* * *

 **I hoped you guys really enjoyed the first chapter. Anyway, I will try my best to start updating a lot more, my creativity is back and I have a lot of new ideas. Anyway i will see y'all later.**

 **Kay Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy and remember to like and comment**

The Bold Italic words are Romans thoughts

Italic words is Roman or anyone else whispears

* * *

Roman drove to his apartment to get some clothes for the night. He got out of the car, seeing an unknown car parked on the driveway. He got out of his car, making sure it was locked before walking up to the house.

He heard the TV on and very distance talking.

Unlocking the door and slowly opens it, he walks closer to the faint talking.

He hears Seth and a another voice in his bedroom, cracking it enough to see Seth and this other guy engaged into a conversation.

"So will you do it?" Seth asked.

 ** _'Do what?'_**

"I don't know, why should I?"

 ** _'What is he gonna do?'_**

"Cause I just want him dead, Dean was never meant to be on this planet"

 ** _'Dean?!'_**

"But didn't you say that your with Roman?"

Roman quietly snorts.

"Yes, but I feel like he is starting to have feelings for Dean and I just don't wan't him to leave me?"

Roman rolls his eyes **_'Has he always been this clingy?'_**

"Why not?"

 ** _'Yea why not?'_**

"Because, Roman has the best face, the best body and the best cock I have ever seen or felt in my life."

The Samoan man growled a bit too loudly, but they didn't seem to take a notice to that, which he is grateful for.

"Wait, so you never loved him?"

"No, I did, but it slowly went away whenever we first had sex"

 ** _'Did?!...Went away?!...SEX?!..oh that little two-tone bitch...why would he lie to me, he said he loved me, but it seems like he loves my assets a lot more.'_**

"So...your just hogging him?"

 _ **'...Basically'**_

"Well, no, I want to start loving him again, and tomorrow I am going to show him that I our love is not a joke, but this is where you come in"

 ** _'Start?...START?! that fucking bastard has been playing me this entire time..i gave him everything, all the things he wanted and he'_** ** _s just now starting?! WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK!'_**

"Okay, so what is the plan?"

 _ **'Plan?!'**_

"Your going to shoot Dean whenever he is giving his 'best man' speech"

 _ **'WHAT! SHOOT DEAN?!...OVER MY DEAD BODY'**_

He closed the door and listened from the outside. _"They cant kill Dean, I wont let them"_ he whispered to himself.

"So, I willing to pay 30 grand if you do it" Seth said with a smirk on his face. He was ready to get Dean out of the picture.

 _ **'30 grand?! where is he gonna get that kind of money?'**_

"Where would you get the money?"

"I can just get it out of Roman's account, he has the money" Seth shrugged.

 _ **'WHAT?!'**_

Roman started to steam, first they plan to kill his best friend, then Seth has the nerves to pay the guy with HIS money.

"Okay I will do it, now lets get out of here, It smells like sex in this room." the man said, making Seth laugh.

 _ **'Your faking ends now Seth...and so does this engagement.'**_ Roman thought as he threw his ring on the ground.

Roman got up and ran out the door without making a sound. How could Seth do this to him. He loved Seth with everything, He would have given up his family for Seth, yet Seth was not willing to do the same for him.

He walked to his car, got in and started the engine, but didn't move. He thought about his whole 5 years with Seth, and how it was all a lie. He also thought about the night, what he said to Seth in the car that morning, what Seth said to Dean, and what he said to Seth before he left.

Seth was a lier, a gold digger...a faker.

Roman laid his head on the seat, Dean was right, something wasn't right about Seth, he was too...willing, he never understood why Seth was, but now it was all exposed. And Roman planned on exposing Seth...with Dean as his witness.

He started to drive off, heading to the location of where he should have been for the past 5 years.

* * *

He arrived 2 hours 40 minutes later to a broken down house. He got out of his car and walked to the front door, taking in a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

" _Go away"_ he heard, the voice sounded broken. He ringed the doorbell again. Smiling as he heard the locks becoming undone.

The door creaked as it was being opened. Behind it was a broken down Dean.

" _Are you here to finish what he start?"_ Dean asked quietly.

Roman sighed as he stepped inside.

"I never said you could come in Roman" Dean said as he shut the door before turning around to face the big Samoan.

"I know but I came to confront you about something." Roman said as he sat down on the couch. Dean sat across from him in the arm chair.

"Okay Roman, I'm listening"

"I found out that Seth doesn't really love me" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well no duh, I've been trying to tell you that for ages now but you decided not to listen to me"

"I know Dean, but I heard him trying to plan a scheme at the wedding"

This got Dean's attention. "What kind of scheme?"

Roman hesitated, he didn't really feel comfortable telling Dean that Seth was planing to murdered Dean in broad daylight.

"Um...I'm not really wanting to say"

"Aww, come one Ro, it can't be bad"

"Well..."

Dean sat up, "Okay you really gotta tell me now, how bad is it?"

"No Dean-"

"Please Roman"

"I don't think you understand-"

"Please Roman, tell me so I will understand"

"Dean-"

"Roman PLEASE!" Dean begged, getting closer and closer as he continue to try to pull it out of him.

"Oh my - Seth plans on killing you Dean, there you happy, I said it"

Dean eyes widen as he sat back, against the arm chair. He was gonna be murdered at Roman's wedding.

"Really?" he whispered.

Roman got up pacing. "I can't believe my ex-fiance wants to kill my best friend for something he doesn't have"

"What?" Dean got up, stopping Roman in his mid-thought.

"ME! He wants to kill you because he feels that I'm going to leave him for you, I wasn't before but-"

"Before?!"

Roman sighed as he looked into Dean's ocean blue eyes.

"Dean, I don't want to be with a man I can't trust, I don't want to be with a man who is constantly going to be phony all the time."

"So why don't you leave him?"

Roman glared at him, "Do you think its easy to get up and just say, 'I'm over him', Dean I loved this man so much that I was about to spend the rest of my life with him."

Dean nodded, "Then maybe you need a distraction" Roman eyed him weirdly.

"What kind of confusion?"

Dean smiled before he leaned up and kissed Roman on the lips. Roman stood there in shock as he let his best friend kiss him.

Dean broke the kiss and smile, "How was that?"

Roman looked at him before kissing him again, deepen the kiss, wanting more and more of his sorrow friend.

Dean lips started moving in the same speed as Romans. Roman grabbed Dean by the hips and pushed him to the closest wall as Dean jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

Roman stopped the kiss and looked at Dean once more, seeing his friend's cloud eyes staring deeply into his. He looked down at the addictive lips that were once connected to his. He never felt this was before about anyone, not even Seth.

He looked at Dean again before feeling a warm hand on his cheek, messaging his cheek bone gently. He smiled before connecting their lips again.

* * *

 **Like I said, I'm rewriting this whole story, I want it to make sense for you guys, not to rush it too much, anyway I'm going to bed, I have my English 2 ECO tomorrow and want to get enough sleep for it,** **see you guys on the next update**

 **Love y'all**

 **Kay bye**


End file.
